


Drabble: After Superboy

by boywonder



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/pseuds/boywonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I write sappy bullshit about Bats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: After Superboy

Bruce finds Tim in front of the huge computer in the Cave, crying. He's still wearing the Robin suit. There are various scenes on the screen - old feeds. They all have images of Superboy in them.

"Robin," he says.

Tim moves a little, like he might have heard, but he doesn't answer. Bruce puts one hand on his shoulder. Tim reaches up automatically and holds onto Bruce's hand. His own hand is shaking.

Bruce kneels next to him, moving his hand to let his arm wrap around the boy's shoulders. He turns the chair to face him. Tim lets himself be pulled into Bruce's - into _Batman's_ \- arms. 

"I've got you," Batman tells him. Words he's said to Tim on countless occasions. Words he's said to Dick over the years. Words he once told Jason's already-cold body. "I've got you..."

"Batman," Tim says. Bruce can hear in his tone that he's trying desperately to _stop_ crying. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. He never does.

"It's okay, Robin."

"Don't leave me alone anymore," Tim whispers before he can stop himself. His arms find their way around Bruce's neck and he all but _clings_ to him.

"I'd never leave you alone, Tim," Bruce says in Batman's voice. Tim can't manage to answer. Bruce lets him cry, and just holds him.

Bruce thinks briefly of all the things that Tim has lost because of this - because of _him_. Spoiler. His father. And now Superboy. Although, even Batman has to admit that Superboy's death isn't _his_ fault. No more than Kid Flash's disappearance was. But he can't help but feel responsible for Tim. Tim is more than just his sidekick - Tim is his _partner_. And maybe even more than that.

He hopes that this time, when he makes the offer of adoption, Tim will accept it.


End file.
